totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wypij Mnie
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland thumb|400px Krótki Prolog Chris oraz Chef Hatchet przebywali w ociemnionym, dość wysokim i przestronnym pomieszczeniu. Obaj stali przy metalowym stole, na którym rozłożone były różne dokumenty. Począwszy od jakichś niezrozumiałych aktów prawnych po jakieś plany budowy oraz ulotki przydrożnego baru Chefa. Znajdowała się także talia kart pobrudzona czerwoną farbą oraz notka kto ile wygrał w pokera. Chris McLean: 'Chefie, czy wszyscy są już powiadomieni? '''Chef: '''Tak. Jestem zwolennikiem twoich pomysłów, stary, ale... '''Chris McLean: '''Ale?! Haha, no proszę! Czyżbyś zaczął tchórczyć? ''Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Chef skwitował wszystko zmarszczeniem brwi. 'Chef: '''Po prostu uważam, że teraz za bardzo ryzykujesz. Za mało Ci było siedzenia w pace? Z resztą. Po takim czymś zapewne w podskokach do niej wrócisz. ''Prychnął. Na twarzy Chrisa pojawił się wyraz oburzenia. 'Chris McLean: '''Pff, czyżbyś zapomniał, że z tym... ''Odszedł od stołu i wskazał na dość nowoczesny autobus. (I tak wiem że pomyśleliście o Smutnym Autobusie. Nie, to nie ten... )Pojazd wyposażony był w jakąś dodatkową konsolę, przyciski i inne cudeńka wprost z chińskiej fabryki. 'Chris McLean: '...jestem nieosiągalny?! Chef westchnął głośno, przewracając oczyma. Chris z kolei zaśmiał się niczym szalony naukowiec rodem z jakiegoś niskobudżetowego horroru. Oczywiście nagły złowieszczy śmiech zakończył się jego atakiem kaszlu. 'Chef: '''Ta, jak sobie chcesz. ''Odszedł na stronę. '''Chef: ''(pomrukując) Wiedziałem, że lepiej zapisać go do psychologa niż pozwolić na wycieczkę do Chin. Ale nieee. Tylko „Chefie chodź tutaj, chodź tutaj. Przecież Mao Pao Stao to taki nowicjusz w dziedzinie technologii.” Pffffff. Na pewno nie w produkcji pojazdów. „Tylko osiem milionów jenów” No patrz, jaka promocja. NTOHNTH, godzina 16:00 ''Chris oraz Chef zniecierpliwieni czekali na przybycie uczestników do nowego show z serii Totalnej Porażki. Padał deszcz, więc Chef był zmuszony trzymać ogromny, szary parasol, który miał chronić dwójkę mężczyzn przed opadami. Nadjechał autobus będący w dość opłakanym stanie. Hamując, kilka części po prostu wypadło jak gdyby nigdy nic. '' '''Chris McLean: '''No, nareszcie są! Aż całe trzy lata ich nie widziałem! '''Chef: '''Nie wliczając oglądania każdego sezonu po raz dziesiąty... '''Chris McLean: '''Ekhem! Nieważne! A więc powitajmy naszych ucz...gości! Wszak to wielka imprezka urządzona z okazji nakręcenia pierwszego odcinka pierwszego sezonu Totalnej Porażki. ''Chef z kamienną miną sypnął w stronę autobusu konfetti. Chris McLean: A oto i Harold! Do tej pory nie wyrwał LeShawny i dalej mieszka z rodzicami! Harold wyszedł z autobusu. Potykając się o własne sznurówki upadł na ziemię. Zaraz po nim wyszedł Duncan, bezczelnie po nim stąpając. Harold: Bo-oże...moje wrażliwe kości...Dopiero co wczoraj zdjęli mi gips. Duncan: (pociągając nosem) Mięczak. Chris McLean: Za to nasz Duncan w ogóle się nie zmienił. Chyba, trochę przypakowałeś, co ziom? Duncan wzruszył jedynie ramionami i odszedł na bok oczekując na resztę. Za nim udał się Harold, który próbował otrzepać się z kurzu. Z autobusu wyszła kolejna osoba. Chris McLean: Tak, któż mógłby wyjść za Duncanem, jak nie przyszła pani prawnik... Courtney: Uhm, chciałam tylko zaznaczyć, że to czysty zbieg okoliczności. Duncan: Znając życie na resztę wieczoru zaplanowałaś kilka innych, co? Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że ciekawszych... Courtney: ...nawet nie pró... Na plecy Courtney wskoczyła podekscytowana Izzy. Izzy: Cześć Chris, siemanko Chefie! Hej chłopaki. Heeeeeej Courtney. Courtney: 'Uh, złaź! ''Izzy z gracją zeskoczyła z Courtney, rozentuzjazmowana rozejrzała się wokół. '''Izzy: '''Ale tu czadowo! Przypomina mi się miejsce, gdzie mieszka ciocia Stasia. Gumowe prześcieradła, zapach apteki i wielki Indianin niemowa. '''Duncan: To pewnie ubaw po pachy. Izzy: '''Tak, szczególnie w porze zażywania leków! '''Chris McLean: Cóóóż...Fajnie. Miło was znów widzieć, dziewczyny. Zróbcie miejsce dla naszych...zakochańców?! Z autobusu wyszli Heather oraz Alejandro, którzy nie szczędzili sobie czułości. Chris McLean: Hoho, kto by się spodziewał! Heather: Cóż, zło i spryt idą ze sobą w parze, Chris. Po twoich chorych reality-show, nareszcie mogłam się skupić na prawdziwym życiu a nie głupiej rywalizacji z twoimi chorymi kontraktami. Chris złowieszczo się uśmiechnął. Alejandro: Mimo to, dobrze Cię widzieć amigo. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Chris McLean: Wzajemnie. Tuż za naszymi zakochańcami wychodzi Trent! Gwiazdka jednego sezonu, ale za to jaka skandaliczna. Trent ciężko westchnął. Trent: Taaak...nie wypadało mi jednak odrzucić zaproszenia. Poza tym liczę, że spotkam chłopaków z Drama Brothers i się reaktywujemy. Harold: Nigdy! Wszyscy zdziwieni spojrzeli na Harolda. Heather: '''Ups. Plan chyba nie wypali. '''Trent: Solo też dam radę. Z autobusu wyszedł Justin. Justin: Czy ktoś powiedział: Drama Brothers?! Chris McLean: '''A czy ktoś powiedział, że to jakieś Trudne Sprawy, gdzie możecie załatwiać swoje brudy przed autobusem?! Won mi na bok, dajcie szansę innym. '''Courtney: Nic a nic się nie zmienił. Chris McLean: O czym ja to... Chef: Następni goście. Chris McLean: A tak! Trzy lata temu była jedną z najseksowniejszych uczestniczek show i w sumie...do tej pory jest seksowna, choć inteligencją to ona nie grzeszy. Z resztą, kto na to patrzy?! Lindsay! Lindsay: Czeeść wam! Myślałam, że będzie to Wawanakwa. Zapakowałam strój, okulary przeciwsłoneczne, olejek do opalania. A to jakaś deszczowa dziura! Heather: Właśnie Chris! Justin: Lindsay ma rację. Przecież to święto, a nie jakaś stypa. Powinniśmy siedzieć w jakimś luksusowym hotelu i popijać drinki z palemką. Chef: Hehe, a nie mówiłem, że będą marudzić? Z autobusu wysiadła Gwen. Ułożyła ręce na biodrach i uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozglądając. Gwen: A mnie się tutaj podoba. Trent i Duncan zerknęli na nią zaciekawieni. Gwen: Znacznie lepiej niż prażące słońce. Heather: Eeeeh, a ona co tutaj robi? Gwen: Przybyłam na zaproszenie Chrisa. Nikt nie prosił cię o opinię, Heather. Alejandro: Hedziu, skarbie. Wyglądasz pociągająco kiedy się złościsz, aczkolwiek zaprzestań wywoływania sporów. Courtney: (szeptem) Hedziu?! Ha, ha. Duncan: Co, Courtnuś? Zazdrościsz? Courtney: Nie, Dunki. Prędzej zwrócę kolację na twój zielony czub. Justin: 'Śmiem przypuszczać, że odcień niewiele odbiegałby od oryginału, Court. ''Puścił do niej oko. '''Courtney: Uhm...taak...raczej... Z autobusu wyszły kolejne dwie osoby. Chris McLean: Noah, Bridgette! Prawie bym was nie poznał! Noah: Ty wiesz, że jak kłamiesz to strasznie latają ci źrenice? Bridgette: Cześć wam! Kawał czasu! Harold: A gdzie jest Geoff? Bridgette wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Duncan: Stary, ty to wiesz jak zepsuć nastrój. Szturchnął go mocno. Lindsay: 'A gdzie jest Tyler?! ''Noah przewrócił oczyma. '''Izzy: Czterdzieści lat minęło jak jeden dzieeeeeeeeń. A nie, chwila...Trzy lata minęły jak jeden dzieeeń. Nie, nie pasuje do melodii... 1095 dni nie licząc lat przestępnych minęło jak jeden dzieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeń. Bridgette: Został w domu. Courtney: Tak po prostu? W sumie troszkę szkoda. Bridgette: Tak. Ale to przecież tylko jeden wieczór. Gwen: Trochę wyjątkowy, jak gdyby nie spojrzeć. I gdyby pominąć parę wyjątków... Spojrzała na Heather, na co czarnowłosa odpowiedziała pokazaniem języka. W tym samym czasie z autobusu wyszedł Scott. Scott: Eee...siemka? Chris McLean: Scott! Proszę, proszę. Pierwsza gwiazda z czwartego sezonu. Witaj! Courtney: Myślałam, że skoro to rocznica wydania pierwszego odcinka, to ci „nowi” nie będą zaproszeni. Alejandro: W sumie słuszna uwaga. Duncan: W sumie się nie odzywaj, bo wystąpiłeś dopiero w trzecim. Alejandro: W sumie czemu się wtrącasz? Duncan: '''W sumie, dlaczego nie? '''Trent: Chłopaki, dajcie spokój! Scott: Najwidoczniej zostałem uznanym za godnym bycia na tak wpływowej imprezie. To, co osiągaliście przez trzy sezony, ja zdobyłem pojawiając się zaledwie w dwóch. Noah: Jak część osób tutaj? Scott: Pff, mniejsza. Chris McLean: '''Skoro mowa o „nowicjuszach” powitajmy jakże uroczą Dawn. '''Dawn: '''Aura tego miejsca mi się nie podoba. '''Heather: Ha, a widzisz! Nikt normalny nie urządza bankietu na jakimś wzgórzu w starym budynku z odpadającym tynkiem. Może Gwen i rudej szajbusce się tu podoba, ale tu ewidentnie coś śmierdzi! Z autobusu wyszła Anna Maria, która pryskała swoje włosy ogromną ilością lakieru do włosów. Anna Maria: Laska ma rację! Ta wilgoć nie służy mojej fryzurze. Dawn: Jest już twarda niczym hełm... Anna Maria: Nie znasz się! Twoje już dawno oklapły. Dawn: 'Proszę?! ''Otumaniony duszącym dymem wychodzący z autobusu Tyler wpadł na Annę Marię, która popchnęła Dawn prosto pod nogi Gwen. Dziewczyna od razu pomogła jej wstać. '''Dawn: Dziękuję. Widzę, że jesteś strasznie miłą osobą. Gwen: Tak? O...dziękuję w takim razie za ten niecodzienny komplement. Chris McLean: '''Lindsay! Zgodnie z zamówieniem oto Tyler! '''Noah: Potrzeba zatkania uszu za 3...2...1... Lindsay: Tyleeeeer! Piszcząc ze szczęścia przytuliła chłopaka z całej siły. Reszta za radą Noaha, zatkała uszy. Justin: Chyba krwawię. Chef w międzyczasie wręczył Chrisowi megafon. Chris McLean: CIIIIISZA! DOBRA, GUZDRACIE SIĘ JESZCZE GORZEJ NIŻ TRZY LATA TEMU. ZAPRASZAM DO ŚRODKA! Wnętrze NTONTH Chef otworzył wielkie, drewniane wrota i razem z Chrisem zaczęli prowadzić gości. O dziwo, wnętrze budynku było urządzone dość nowocześnie i stanowiło to swego rodzaju kontrast dla części zewnętrznej budynku. Goście przeszli w górę po wypastowanych schodach pokrytym czerwonym dywanem, aż dotarli do przestronnej sali bankietowej. Na długim na kilka metrów stole widniało szesnaście eleganckich nakryć. Chef i Chris mieli usiąść w najbardziej widocznym miejscu. Anna Maria: No, to ja rozumiem! Prawdziwy luksus. Justin: '''Ja i tak obstawiałbym za jakimś letnim kurortem, gdzieś na Majorce. '''Scott: A gdzie paparazzi czy coś? Jesteśmy tu incognito? Rany. Całe fundusze poszły na wyposażenie tej chaty?! Heather: Żadnych mediów? Chris McLean: A czy wy zawsze musicie błyszczeć w świetle reflektorów?! Nie wystarczy wam wasza obecność, by móc powspominać stare, dobre czasy? Zapadła cisza. Gwen: W sumie...może to i lepiej? Harold: Znając Chrisa, to pewnie i tak umieściliby najbardziej poniżające nas fragmenty. Duncan: Co do tych z twoim udziałem, nie musieliby specjalnie się trudzić. Część osób zaśmiała się. Courtney: Oh, daj spokój. Duncan: Hm? Courtney: Twoje teksty co do poniżania Harolda wszystkim się przejadły. Minęło tyle czasu, a dalej się go czepiasz. Duncan: A od kiedy Ty bronisz Harolda? Nie pamiętasz jak Cię wyrzucił w pierwszym sezonie? Courtney: I tu cię boli? Dalej? Serio? Prychnęła. Tyler: Uuu, trafiła w sedno. Bridgette: '''Hej, nie kłóćcie się! Miało być miło. '''Duncan: To ona zaczęła! Justin: Weź się odczep, od początku tylko marudzisz. Chris McLean: Chefie, chyba trzeba będzie wszystko przyspieszyć nim pojawią się pierwsze ofiary. Wziął do ręki megafon. Chris McLean: UWAGA, UWAGA! PORA NA PIERWSZY TOAST!!! Chef rzucił trochę konfetti w stronę uczestników. Lindsay: Łii, cekinki! Scott: Ale tandeta... Starał się otrzepać z błyskotek. Noah: Czuję się jak na jakimś weselu w remizie. Izzy: Albo na studniówce. Do poloneza! Dum du dum, du du du dum! Wzięła Noaha pod rękę. Dawn: Nie zaczekamy na resztę? Gdzie Mike, Zoey lub Lightning? Bridgette: Albo Leshawna, DJ? Chris McLean: ...TOAST! Wszyscy przewrócili teatralnie oczyma biorąc kieliszki. Heather: Nie podoba mi się to... Szepnęła w stronę Alejandra. Alejandro: Niby dlaczego, skarbie? Heather: Wielka impreza a brak większości ekipy? To naprawdę jest strasznie podejrzane... On coś knuje. Rozmowie przysłuchiwała się także Anna Maria. Kiwnęła potakująco głową. Anna Maria: Mnie także się to nie podoba. Alejandro: Oj panie, panie! Przesadzacie. Nie we wszystkim należy widzieć jakieś ukryte zamiary. Nawet jeśli tyczy się to samego McLeana. Wszyscy wypili zawartość swoich kieliszków i ponownie zasiedli przy stole. Kilku kelnerów przyniosło wytworne dania na stół. Noah: 'Heh, gdyby był tu Owen, pewnie wszystko by pochłonął... ''Siedzący obok uśmiechnęli się. '''Heather: Aczkolwiek niekiedy jego obżarstwo było zgubne. Niestety, niczego się nie nauczył. Trent: Czy ktoś w ogóle ma kontakt z resztą? Gwen: 'Tydzień temu widziałam się z LeShawną...była zaskoczona na wieść o imprezie. O niczym nie wiedziała...Od czasu do czasu rozmawiam z Codym i Sierrą. Biedak się od niej nie uwolnił. '''Scott: '''Najwidoczniej zaproszenia dostali tylko najlepsi członkowie, którzy swoimi czynami... ''Zerknął na Tylera, który wbił sobie widelec do oka. '''Tyler: Auć! Scott: ...tudzież byli ulubieńcami widzów... Dawn: Biedaczek. Wszyscy podchwycili temat co do wspominania starych czasów. O dziwo obyło się bez wszelakich sprzeczek wyłączając oczywiście napiętą relację pomiędzy Duncanem i Haroldem. Po blisko godzinie, Chef wyszedł a Chris wstał od stołu. Założył ręce i z cwaniackim uśmiechem spoglądał na resztę. Chris klasnął kilkukrotnie. Izzy: Nareszcie pora na jakąś rozrywkę! Słyszycie?! Zaprosili Piotra Rubika! Taak! Noah: Mnie się wydaje, że po prostu Chris chce coś powiedzieć. Izzy: Aw, Noah. Wszystko zepsułeś. Noah: ... Chris McLean: Dobra, ludzie! Najwyższa pora na nieco atrakcji! Duncan: Znalazł się wodzirej... Mruknął. Siedzący obok Scott prychnął. Chris zmierzył ich lodowatym spojrzeniem. Chris McLean: EKHEM! Zapraszam was na małą wycieczkę krajoznawczą! Wybieramy się do „Des Merveilles ‘’ Tutaj zgromadziliśmy się raptem na to by coś przekąsić. Tam zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa ! Lindsay: Uhm...to jakieś nowe centrum handlowe w Paryżu? Heather: Francuska restauracja? Chris McLean: Powiedziałbym, że czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widzieliście na oczy. Wszyscy dość podejrzliwie spojrzeli na Chrisa. Chcąc nie chcąc udali się jednak za nim. Opuszczając budynek natknęli się na nowy autobus. Justin: Już się bałem, że znów pojedziemy tym złomem, który nas tu przywiózł. Trent: No, no, no...jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Duncan: Autobusu nie widziałeś? Gwen: Nie bądź bezczelny. To, że nie umiesz złapać kontekstu to niczyja wina. Duncan otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdziwienia. Harold: '''Hah. Brawo Gwen! '''Gwen: Twoja zgryźliwość jest po prostu niezwykle irytująca. Dogryzanie a chamstwo to dwie różne rzeczy. Gwen razem z Trentem wsiedli do środka autobusu. Przechodząca obok Duncana Courtney jedynie cicho się zaśmiała. Duncan: Nikt Ciebie nie prosił o opinię. Courtney: Zrozum po prostu, że nie zrobisz z siebie osoby, którą byłeś parę lat temu. Duncan: Vice versa, księżniczko. Courtney: To, że Gwen odstawiła Cię z kwitkiem nie oznacza, że możesz się łudzić, że się do mnie zbliżysz. Co ja jestem? Nagroda pocieszenia?! Dawn stanęła pomiędzy kłócącą się dwójką. Dawn: Zbyt zła, zbyt agresywna aura tutaj bije. Złapała Courtney za ramię. Dawn: Lepiej chodź, nim zrobisz mu krzywdę. Wieczorem w autobusie... Podróż trwała już kilka godzin, zaczęło ściemniać się coraz bardziej. Każdego powoli i nieubłaganie dopadało znużenie i senność. Chris i Chef byli jednak zadowoleni jak nigdy i nie zwracali uwagi na liczne narzekania pozostałych. Te już występowały coraz rzadziej. Bridgette: 'A może oni naprawdę zabierają nas do Francji? ''Spojrzała na siedzącą obok niej Courtney. '''Courtney: To głupie...jesteśmy w Kanadzie. Gdyby chciał to prościej i szybciej byłoby wziąć samolot. Bridgette: Coraz częściej słyszę jak mówią, że coś tutaj jest nie tak. Courtney: '''Panikują. Owszem, nie była to kolacja dla hollywoodzkich celebrytów, ale jednak miło było co nieco powspominać lub pochwalić się czym się teraz zajmujemy. '''Bridgette: '''Taak, to było całkiem miłe. Zupełnie jak słynne spotkania ze znajomymi po ukończeniu szkoły... Aczkolwiek było mi trochę pusto. '''Courtney: ...Geoff...czy...chodzi Ci o to że nie było osób typu DJ, LeShawna...? Bridgette: Że ich nie było. Trochę nieswojo się czułam, mimo obecności Twojej, Gwen... Courtney: '''Przecież były jeszcze inne osoby ze starego składu... '''Bridgette: '''No...tak...tylko. Bądźmy szczerzy. Przez tyle sezonów zostałam głównie zapamiętana jako dziewczyna Geoffa, która wiecznie się z nim obściskiwała. Straciłam szansę na milion w drugim sezonie... '''Courtney: Oj, Bridg...nie jest aż tak źle... pamiętają Cię także jako prowadzącą podsumowania, gdzie w porównaniu do Geoffa nie byłaś odzwierciedleniem Chrisa. Uśmiechnęła się nieco zakłopotana. Bridgette: Eeeh. Courtney przytuliła przyjaciółkę. Courtney: 'No już, przestań. Uśmiechnij się. Ranek... ''Wszyscy byli uczestnicy spali. Jedną z pierwszych osób, która się przebudziła był Harold. Chris gdzieś zniknął, a Chef znudzony popijając kawę dalej prowadził autobus. 'Harold: ' Co do...?! Zaskoczony spojrzał przez okno autobusu za którym znajdował się...las. Ale nie taki zwyczajny. Liście drzew mieniły się w kolorach tęczy a w powietrzu wędrowały grupki ogromnych kolorowych motyli wielkością przypominających średniego wzrostu człowieka. Chmury były koloru jasnoróżowego i właściwie bliżej im było do waty cukrowej aniżeli do realistycznych obłoków. Wyrastające na poboczu kwiaty posiadały pąki, które po rozwinięciu były zwyczajnymi cukierkami w fantazyjnych papierkach. '''Harold: Eee...ludzie! Budźcie się! Szybko! Wszyscy obudzili się słysząc krzyk Harolda. Jeszcze szybciej popadli w zdziwienie widząc to, co działo się na zewnątrz. '' '''Lindsay:' Ojej! Prawie jak w teledysku Katy Perry! Łii! Gwen: Co do cholery...?! Heather: '''Miałam rację, ja zawsze mam rację! Niech tylko dorwę Chrisa! ''Autobus zatrzymał się z piskiem opon na przydrożnej polanie. '' '''Chef: Wysiadać! Koniec wycieczki! Cukrowa Polana Wszyscy zaskoczeni wysiedli czym prędzej z autobusu. Rozglądali się po dość dziwnym, nowym otoczeniu. Jedynie Lindsay i Izzy były bardziej podekscytowane i wzięły się za zbieranie cukierkowych kwiatków. Duncan: Tu jest tak... Courtney: Zachowaj homofobiczne teksty na później... Justin: '''Uhm...wiem, że byłem kiepski z geografii ale o czymś takim przenigdy nie słyszałem... '''Dawn: To miejsce jest takie intrygujące i tajemnicze...a jednocześnie wydaje mi się że coś tutaj jest nie w porządku... Zamyśliła się. Heather: 'Już nie urządzaj tutaj burzy mózgów, wystarczy się rozejrzeć. Ciekawa jestem ile forsy poszło na przerobienie jakiejś puszczy na ten cukierkowy światek... ''Przybył Chris na swoim jet-packu. 'Chris McLean: '''Halo, halo! Jak wam się podoba nasza Kraina Czarów? '''Noah: '''Kraina Czarów...czy przygotowałeś dla nas relację live z bajki dla pięciolatek? '''Chris McLean: '''Otóż nie! Jesteśmy w najprawdziwszym obcym wymiarze a to wszystko dzięki naszemu autobusowi, którego oddaliśmy do NASA do małego remontu, aby przerobili go na takie super wypasione urządzonko...aczkolwiek nam odmówili i wszystko to zawdzięczamy Chefowi! '''Gwen: '''Nie mówisz poważnie...prawda? '''Chris McLean: '''A czy możecie jakkolwiek się określić gdzie jesteśmy? ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Reszta wyciągnęła swoje telefony próbując złapać zasięg lub włączyć GPS. Jedno było pewne. Zero zasięgu i brak informacji o położeniu. '''Harold: A to ciekawe...Jedno jest pewne. Tutejsza flora i fauna nie mogłaby zaistnieć w naszym wymiarze z powodów czysto naukowych. Na przykład biorąc pod uwagę właściwości chemiczne gazów zawartych... Duncan: '''Dobra, skumaliśmy. Zamknij się. '''Harold: ...daje to w rzeczywistości gargantuiczną siłę o polu rażenia nie równego ani kwarkowi. Natomiast jeśli wziąć pod uwagę pulsary, to... Reszta: '''HAROLD!!! '''Harold: '''Już się zamykam. '''Chris McLean: A pamiętacie potwierdzenia jakie przysłaliście mi na piśmie co do tego, czy wpadniecie na imprezę? Zaśmiał się. '' '''Courtney:' ...umowa z kruczkami...? Chris McLean: Punkt dla przyszłej pani prawnik! Alejandro: Czy to znaczy... Chris McLean: Witam was w nowym sezonie! Tym razem przegonimy oglądalność o kilkaset procent biorąc pod uwagę to, że materiały będą pochodzić z odległych wymiarów naszego wszechświata czy jakoś tak. Kogo to obchodzi? Ten z was który przetrwa otrzyma równiutki milion dolców. Jakieś pytania? Gwen: Taaak? Gdzie będziemy mieszkać? Co będziemy jeść? Jak tu funkcjonować?! Chris McLean: '''Oj tam. Waszym domem jest nasz super nowoczesny autobus, który po odpaleniu odpowiedniej funkcji staje się bunkrem. Zajeżdża nazizmem, ale musicie przywyknąć. Aczkolwiek zasada jest jedna. Możecie do niego wchodzić tylko od 23 i przebywać w nim maksymalnie do szóstej rano. '''Scott: '''A to z jakiej racji? '''Chris McLean: '''Ot, by było ciekawiej. Poza tym schron będzie uruchamiany jedynie w skrajnych przypadkach. Teraz będzie nieco bardziej survivalowo. Muahahah! '''Bridgette: Będą jakieś drużyny? Chris McLean: O tym przekonacie się przy pierwszym wyzwaniu. Co do eliminacji...cóż. W sumie nie wiem co zrobić z frajerem, którego wykopiecie. Nie wzięliśmy teleportera do naszej rzeczywistości...ehm... coś wykombinujemy! A teraz idźcie sobie pozwiedzać. Spotykamy się tutaj punkt dwunasta! Wszyscy zgodnie w mniejszych grupkach lub pojedynczo udali się na zwiedzanie nowego świata. Tuż za Chrisem pojawiła się dość dziwna sylwetka. ???: Przygotowałem dla nich coś specjalnego. Mogę? Chris McLean: Nie teraz, daj im się chwilę zaznajomić... ???: Eh, jestem niecierpliwy. Chris McLean: Trudno. Póki co trzeba trochę zobaczyć co można wykrzesać z tej rajskiej krainy. Odszedł w stronę autobusu. ???: ...póki nie trafisz z nimi do piekła...ha ha ha! '' '' Koniec odcinka pierwszego. <3 Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki